


Reunited

by KennyyMccormiick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Eating Disorders, I think that's it lmao, Kinda?, Not Beta Read, Uh trigger warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennyyMccormiick/pseuds/KennyyMccormiick
Summary: Kokichi isnt okay.He hasn't been okay.He suffers from an eating disorder that nobody seems to have caught onto yet, and that's fine with him.In the end of this whole mess, he's finally reunited with the people's he's missed so dearly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reunited

Cold

Cold

Cold 

It's freezing outside 

And yet, it's only 60 degrees

Kokichi can see everyone wearing casual clothes. Pants, t-shirts, and light jackets. 

Yet, the rather thin purplette is wearing a heavy jacket, a thinner jacket underneath, a long sleeve, and pants. And still, he's shaking rather violently. Almost as if he's walking through snow and it's below 0. 

It sucks. 

Eating disorders suck.

Ouma can feel himself stagger as he walks. He looks pale and sickly, but nobody pays attention really.

Except Shuichi. 

The teen detective has always had a good eye for off things about people. It's almost as if he was born for that purpose. 

Shuichi has always asks if he's okay. It's nothing new. Ouma has to come up with a lie, as always, which he usually succeeds in doing. Sometimes though, his lies don't fool the detective. It's easy to change the subject though, so its never been really an issue to talk about what's wrong with Kokichi. 

Ouma stops dead once he's almost smacked in the face with a locker in the hallway. Has.. did he space out..? He sighs gently, shaking his head before he's walking off and making his way to his own locker. 

Sick

Sick

Sick

That's what Ouma feels. 

He has a migraine that won't go away. 

His stomach feels like it's caving in.

His stomach is begging him for food

But his head tells him no

His mother tells him no

Bullies tell him no

So he doesn't. 

He doesn't eat

At least, not alot

He's living off water and maybe a couple crackers. 

Kokichi keeps saying he's fine

But he's not

His body is practically giving out on him at this point.

This morning, he barely had the strength to lift his backpack over his shoulder, or to walk to school today. 

Oh, he's spaced out again. 

Ouma is snapped back to reality as a teacher calls his name aloud, pointing to the problem on the board. His head pounds as he searches for an answer, but nothing comes of it. Tears well in his eyes as he hears the teacher begin yelling at him, to which he lays his head down and cries. 

Sad

Sad

Sad

The day feels like it's taking forever to finish. It sucks so much. Kokichi wants nothing more than to just go home and lay down and forget he exists. Get lost in his thoughts and forget his life sucks. 

The bell rings. 

Kokichi jumps in his seat. 

Kaede calls out to him as he walks out. All of their friends are going to go out for milkshakes, and she's practically making him go. He's just not going to get anything, say he's not hungry. As always. His friends don't suspect anything at all, it seems. So he can get away with it. 

The small boy trails behind rather slowly as all of his friends are joking around in a small crowd, walking to the little cafe downtown. He can hear them talking about getting outdoor seating and staying for a little while. 

His stomach turns nervously at that. Maybe he can just make an excuse and leave-?

Hurting

Hurting

Hurting

There was no warning at all when his vision went black, his body hitting the ground rather hard. 

He could hear panicked screaming from his friends, and someone shaking him and trying to get him up. But Ouma had no energy left, and his eyes closed. 

A loud, annoying beep rings through his ears annoyingly. His eyes flutter open as he stares at the ceiling. It's white, and he can hear the gentle cries of many people. He can't sit up, it feels like. His eyes close once more. 

Where is he..?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep.

"Huh?" 

Kokichi's voice rings out as he stands there, confused and almost out of it. His head wips around in a panic, looking for somewhere to run. The room is white, all white. No doors, windows, or furniture. 

Where is he?!

That's when he sees people standing there. 

He calls out to them in a panic, watching as they walked towards him. 

DICE members..? 

But aren't they-

"Kokichi," a voice rings out. 

It's a blonde girl with pigtails. 

"Misaki.." Kokichi whispers under his breath. 

The girl reaches out to him with a hand, to which he takes. 

They all turn to look at a door that leads outside somewhere. 

DICE and their leader walk off in silence. 

Kokichi is with his family again

But without his dear friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I know I haven't written in a bit and I sincerely apologise, I just haven't felt well and haven't had the motivation to write haha ^^' forgive me. My instagram is @despairsaihara if you want to talk about any requests <3


End file.
